Now I'm a Believer
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Jace doesn't believe in love. He just thinks that it's something that people have made up so they have hope that they won't be alone forever. But one day, his sister who was supposed to be in a snobby boarding school in England shows up with her best friend, Clary Morgenstern his views begin to change. Will she fall for him or is falling in love like shouting into the void? ON HOLD
1. Breath taking Newbies

**This is my first story with the pov of Jace that is 1st person. It's based on the song so I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW still haven't got CoHF so idk much about Emma and Julian but I'm gonna add them here and they'll be the same age as Jace and Clary (17).**

**Btw, Clary is gonna be slightly taller here. Only slightly.**

**I just watched Tfios. I disappeared into a puddle of tears... (See what I did there?) I'm just gonna go cry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tmi, Cassie Clare does.**

* * *

**Seeing her for the First Time**

**My name is** Jace Herondale. Well, it's actually Jonathan Christopher but I prefer to be called Jace. Anyway, I go to Alicante Preparatory school. It's in the rich side of Idris.

I swear, all my friends are in 'love'. Alec with Magnus, Jordan with Maia, Emma and Julian (finally). Isabelle, my younger adoptive sister, is in a snobby boarding school somewhere in London and I haven't heard from here since five months ago.

And then there's me.

I'm a player, I'll admit. But I don't believe in love. Whatsoever. Nope. It's not real people! It's just something humans have made up that will help them get through their lives. Waiting for love is the same as hoping to not be alone for the rest of your life.

I know it's depressing but it's true, well, it's what I believe.

And nothing has been able to change that. Nothing.

Until now. So I guess there is one thing. Hmmm.. sorry for the confusion.

Anyway.. I'll get on with it...

* * *

I drove into school and parked my navy blue Lexus in an empty space.

I'd been hearing a bunch of rumours about a new kid coming in today. Hope it's a girl. It'll be interesting for there to be someone new here, it's kinda boring since I know everyone. I've also heard there was a brother.

I stepped out of my car and walked towards the courtyard.

I saw a small crowd of boys looking over to my left. I turned my head to see what had them so intrigued.

Then I saw a familiar face chatting away to a bunch of girls.

Isabelle Lightwood.

I smiled. What a surprise.

I walked over to my group of friends, only to find them staring at mu adoptive sister.

"Yo!" I shouted.

All their heads turned toward me.

"Hey Jace." Sebastian said.

"I can introduce you if you want." I said.

They all looked at me confused.

"I know her." I started to walk towards Izzy. I knew they'd follow. And shortly after, I heard their hurrying footsteps.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous heartbreaker himself." Izzy said.

"What a wonderful surprise to see you." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I know you missed me." She gave me a brief hug.

I could tell everyone was confused.

"Guys, this is my adoptive sister, Isabelle Lightwood. Iz, this is Sebastian, Jordan, Daniel and Michael." They waved as I said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Isabelle. And this," Izzy gestured to a redhead beside her. "Is Clary."

* * *

Tht was was the first time I laid my eyes on her. And let me tell you, she was beautiful. I even remember what she was wearingt that day. Is that weird? Anyway, on with the story..

* * *

"Hi everyone," I was quite surprised when she didn't have a British accent.

"She's a friend from England. Her parents live here. She was sent to England with her brother to live with their grandparents." Isabelle explained.

We heard the bell ring and dispersed. I stayed.

"Have you seen Alec Yet? Does he know you're here?" I asked.

"Nope and Nope. I stayed over at Clary's but stopped by the house when you and Alec left to make sure mom and dad knew I was here and that I got into school."

"Come on, I'll how you to the reception." I offered.

They both agreed and began walking toward the main doors.

I put my arm around Clary's shoulders. She was only about five inches shorter than me.

She looked up at me with a questioning expression on her face.

"I'm Jace Herondale by the way. We never formally introduced ourselves." I flashed her my most charming smile. She didn't seem affected at all.

Clary just smiled a kind smile and said, "I'm Clary Morgenstern. And I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Iz talks about you a lot and so do those other girls."

"Well, I am the most interesting topic to talk about in this school." I said with my signature smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you vain?" She told me. As if I didn't know.

We reached student reception. I was the one who asked Jean for the schedules and requested for the permission to give Izzy and Clary a tour around the school.

Jean finally agreed and sent a message to our teachers.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I just saw this in my laptop's documents so I decided to put it on here.**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Lunch Time Talks

**I know it's been a while with ALL if my stories so I'm really sorry!**

* * *

**Lunch Time Talks**

**It's half an **houruntil lunch. I'm here in geography learning about eco-systems and how animals adapt with Clary and Isabelle. Clary was actually really smart…

I could hear them whispering.

Clary sighs. "We've already learnt this back in England."

Isabelle: "I know right! This is so boring!"

She said it a little too loudly so it attracted Mr. Whitelaw's attention.

"Something you'd like to share with us, Miss Lightwood?"

_Don't say anything, Iz._

But, of course she had to open her big mouth.

"Well, you see, sir, Rissa and I have already done this at our boarding school in England so… there's no point in us learning it again."

Everyone was looking at her now.

"I see… So I suppose you already know about biomes and eco-systems?"

"Yes." Isabelle replied simply.

"So, how are polar bears adapted to the tundra?"

"Uhh…" Izzy said, obviously not expecting to be quizzed.

Then Clary stepped in. "Polar bears have white fur and black skin underneath to keep them warm. The skin absorbs heat from the sun. They have very sharp claws for catching or attacking prey. They also have sharp teeth. They have strong back legs to run and swim well."

"Oh, it appears you have already learnt it. Looks like I don't have to explain it further to you." He hands them worksheets and asks if anyone wanted to get on with the work and pretty much everyone raised their hands, including me.

The bell went. Finally.

* * *

I had offered Clary and Isabelle to sit with me and the guys earlier and luckily they both accepted.

I sat by Clary and Isabel was beside her and Sebastian was sitting on the other side of Izzy.

My other friends arrive shortly after we've all gotten lunch, which were fish and chips.

"So, do you like it here in Alicante?" I asked Clary.

"Well, from what I've seen, it is pretty amazing. The people here are really nice. I've somehow gotten ten new phone numbers too." Clary smiled.

She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

HOLD UP.

She looked beautiful when she smiled? What is this? I didn't say things like girls are beautiful. That's not me at all.

What's this girl doing to me?

I could either act cold or make her think I don't like like her but act like I do but she'll think I'm pretending even though I'm actually telling the truth.

_Let's just go with the flow._

I very subtly, yeah right, put my arm around Clary's shoulders.

She stopped talking to everyone else and looked up at me, confused and intrigued.

"What?" I asked a little too innocently.

"What's with the arm thing?" She asked.

"Arm thing?"

Then Clary picked my arm off of her shoulders and dropped it.

"Never mind." She said.

"So, do you have a boyfriend back at home?" Jordan asked Clary since they now all know about Iz.

"No, I don't."

I felt my eyes light up when she stated she was single.

_That's awesome!_

"Do you believe in love?" Maia asked.

"Yes. I do. I believe in true love. That everybody should have true love and that it should last as long as your life does. If not, even more." She replied.

This girl was deep when it came to stuff like love. She believed in it. Believed that love existed and that we are all destined to find our true loves.

"I think that we have our soul mates carved in stone but everything else that happens in our lives are mysteries. Sometimes we make mistakes with who we love but we'll obviously find happiness even in the most unlikely places."

Clary smiled a dreamy smile.

I looked around the table and see everyone paying attention to what Clary said, soaking it all up and taking it in.

I could tell they agreed with her about the whole soul mate thing.

She really did believe. And now she's most likely convinced all my good friends that it's true un mere minutes when I've been trying to convince them it's not real. They never really did believe that love was a made up thing.

But now Clary has arrived and she's changed everyone's views.

Maybe even mine.

Well, crap.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Any ideas?**

**5-10 new reviews for update ASAP?**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	3. Later on

**I'm sorry I've been really busy. I've had a bunch of tests come up these past two weeks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews too!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE, I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

**Later on**

**It'd been, like,** two months since Clary and Isabelle joined my school.

Isabelle was still the same, though she's going out with Simon Lewis. He's alright, I guess. Isabelle was kind of out of his league though, I mean seriously…

But Clary… She's amazing. Beautiful and intelligent. She's funny without being mean to people. She's really smart but she doesn't show off which is considerate of her. She also helped other people when they were struggling with something.

I was in the outskirts of Alicante, by Brocelind Forest. I don't really know what I was doing there.

"Jace?" I heard. It was a female voice that I knew all too well.

I turned and saw the redhead I was expecting.

"Hey Clary."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." But then I saw that she had her sketchbook and a few pencils in her hand. At least she had an actual reason. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just felt like coming here, I guess."

"Well, I'm here to do some sketching. Would you like to accompany me?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be great."

* * *

I thought that love was only true in fairytales.

Is it possible that it _isn't_?

Well, apparently it is because Isabelle was in love. Alec was in love. Julian was in love.

And I… I was falling. Falling _hard _for Clary.

I think I'm in love with her.

I know, I know. This was how a story like this _always _ends.

But you always get it from the girl's point of view. Never the boy.

You don't find out _why _they were so heartless or why they didn't love in the first place.

Occasionally you do, but, well. Here. I'm about to share you my past…

* * *

I did believe in love once.

I loved this girl named Jessamine.

I was fourteen so that was three years ago.

"I love you." She used to tell me.

I would always say it back.

We both separated to go to class.

When it was lunch, I was waiting for her. It had been fifteen minutes when I decided to look around for her.

I was walking past a corridor which I thought was empty since everyone was outside or it the cafeteria.

Then I heard something.

"You sure that Jace won't find out?" It was a guy's voice.

"No, of course not. He's so clueless and blinded by love." I recognised that voice, though. Jessamine's. I heard moans and it seemed as if they were kissing.

I walked into the corridor then started to slowly clap.

They both jumped away from each other.

Jess looked surprised and Thomas did too.

"Well, don guys. Take a bow. You did an excellent performance." I said will venom in my tone.

I turn around and leave the two to do whatever else they wanted.

I convinced myself that love was just a petty thing that didn't _actually_ exist.

I told everyone at school about Jessamine and Thomas. They were definitely shunned.

I just laughed as I saw food being thrown at the two.

People were calling them really bad things; traitors, backstabbers, cheaters, and many other _bad_ things.

* * *

That was why I don't believe in love. But now, I think that it's all coming back.

I think I'm falling for Clary.

She'll probably be the best girlfriend ever.

But the question is: Should I love her and let her in? Or should I just closed myself off? Away from her. Away from pain. Away from stupid conflicting feelings.

* * *

**This story won't be as long as my other stories. Sorry, it's just a short story!  
**

**Any opinions or suggestions?**

**I also have another question: Are there any guys out there who read my stories? Just want to know!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	4. Pandemonium

**I'm so sorry that it's been two months since I last updated.  
**

**Here's a new chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

* * *

**Pandemonium**

"**Jace! We're going** to Pandemonium!" Isabelle shouted.

"Alright! Whatever!" I replied.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Alec standing in the doorway, dressed for Pandemonium.

"Aren't you coming?" Alec asked.

I shook my head. "Nah."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really? Normally you'd love to go with us…"

"Well…. It's just that…" I didn't have a good enough excuse that would make him believe me.

"Is it because Clary's coming?" Alec asked.

"What? Of course not." I said, unconvincingly.

Alec gave me a look saying 'don't give me crap.'

I sighed. "Okay, fine. It _is_ because if Clary."

He gave a small smile. "I knew it. Come on dude, It's so obvious that you like her."

"Alec, I don't want to like her. I'm not good for her. She deserves better than me."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

Then he just nodded and left.

I lay down on my bed just facing the ceiling. I thought about Clary.

She was innocent, had this fire inside of her when she got mad but she was the forgiving type. Clary had her entire life planned out. She wanted to be married to a lawyer and then she wants to be something different like a doctor so that she could help people. Then her husband would come home and she would help him with the stress and then they'd go on a three week vacation to Paris every year just for a break. She's decided they'd have two children one boy, Charles, and one girl, Olivia. She told me all of this a few days ago while we were have this nice deep conversation.

Whereas I am not innocent at all. I have 'deflowered', as Magnus says, many girls. I was the kind of person to hold a grudge against someone. And I have no idea what I want out of life. I'm living in the now. Not worrying about the future or what'll happen if I don't study. I just party and drink but no drugs. I may not plan my future but I want to at least have one.

After half an hour of thinking and daydreaming and staring at the blank white ceiling, I went downstairs.

I decided that I wanted to stop thinking about stupid romance, love or anything to do with that shiz. So I looked through the cupboards and saw a few bottles of red wine.

"Score." I picked one of them and headed back upstairs.

I opened it up and began to take a few swigs of the drink and holy crap was it strong.

I finished the bottle and was pretty wasted. I flopped onto my bed and dozed off straight away.

* * *

I picked up the phone. "Clary? What's up?"

"Jace? Can you pick me up? Please?" I felt wide awake just hearing her voice.

"Yeah, of course. Where are you?"

"Right outside Pandemonium." I was already walking out my door, key in hand.

I got into my car and drove towards the night club.

When I got there I saw Clary sitting on the edge of the side walk. I got out the car and rushed toward her. She stood up and gave me a smile then a _really_ tight hug.

I hugged her back hesitantly. I don't really hug people.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Alec and Izzy?"

"I'm fine. Alec left with Magnus who was here unexpectedly and Izzy left with Simon. She only just texted me to tell me that…"

I put my arm around her and led her to the car. We got in and I began to drive her to her house.

We were nearly to her house when she whispered, "Jace,"

I glanced at her briefly. "Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you." She said softly.

I slammed on the the brakes and stayed quiet. No, no, no. No. This is what I didn't want.

"Jace? Did you hear me? I said I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, I heard what you said." I said in a voice harsher than I intended.

"Well?"

I just shook my head. "No. No you're not."

"Yes I am." She insisted.

"No, Clary. You're really not. You think you are but you really don't love me."

"Why? Why are you refusing to believe me?" She raised her voice.

"Because it's not true. You don't love me."

"Jace, you can't tell me what I feel! You know I'm in love with you, I know I'm in love with you!"

"Clary! You can't love me." I said with finality.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not good for you! Do you not understand that? You have to stop feeling whatever it is you feel for me. Right now because it's gonna get you hurt, Clary."

I began to drive again.

Then she spoke. "There is nothing you do to make me change my feelings for you."

I sighed. "You'll get over it. It's just a school girl crush. It's not love Clary. At this age you don't even know what love really is."

"Oh my God Jace!" She shouted. "Why can't you just except that someone can love you! Why do you shut yourself off from everyone?! You opened yourself up to me–"

"Yeah, and I regret it!" I yelled back. I looked at her; she had tears threatening to spill. This is for your own good, Clary. "It gave you false hope and it's making you think you love me when you–"

She jumped back into her seat. "JACE!"

I looked forward and saw that this huge truck was right in front of us.

"Oh fu–" I didn't get to finish because I turned sharply then we were going down a slight hill and hit a huge tree. The air bag blew up and I hit my head on it. Goddammit my head already hurt, this just made it worse.

The edges of my vision was black, I got a glimpse of Clary and saw a huge cut on her forehead and her eyes were closed.

That was the last thing I saw before blacking out completely.

* * *

**Aww they had their first fight. :(  
**

**Then a car crash. I'm sorry guys...**

**Please review (Just don't say how much you hate me for hurting Clary and Jace...)**

**Five new reviews and I update asap**

**Okay, okay. To that one review... I'M SORRY! I didn't even know what plagiarizing is until I just Googled it three seconds ago. I'm only thirteen, take it easy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tim Tharp, author of The Spectacular Now owns the quotes that I used for the 'I love you. No, you don't' scene. and Now I'm a believer, I'm pretty sure I mentioned this, is based on the song by Smash Mouth.**

**and Clary isn't supposed to be nerdy here, I didn't even write her like that, she went to Pandemonium for goodness sake. **

**She's suppose to be the hot new girl from England who happens to be innocent, unlike Jace. Since, stereotypically, there are more sophisticated and non slutty girls from England. No offense, there are skanks and stuff. Okay I'm drifting away from my point. Anyway, people writing fanfics always make Kaelie, the All American blonde, a stereotype slut so I've made Clary the still hot innocent one. So there. That's all cleared up, hopefully.**

**(key word ^^ stereotype. Do not get offended.)**

**I love you all (I really do, forgive me for putting you through this pain) ~ Liz Ashley**


	5. Hospitalized

**Here we go! Sorry it's a filler chapter.**

**Ugh, school soon. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

**Hospitalized**

I was in the hospital, though not in one of the beds. I was fine, just a few cuts and bruises and somehow a broken wrist.

Clary's in a coma and it's been a week. I was arrested for possible drunk driving but all charges and whatever were taken away. My dad was a lawyer so that was the only thing that kept me from going to juvenile prison.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying since I was worrying about Clary so I can't really tell you much about the whole court experience. I answered all their questions and did what they asked almost robotically. My father did everything else.

And now, here I am. In Clary's room. She looked all bruised and broken. For the first two days of knowing she was here and in a coma I couldn't bear to look at her since I didn't want to see what I had done to her. It's my fault she's here. I'm the one to blame, why couldn't it have been me that got badly hurt and not Clary?

I took one of her hands and kissed it. "I'm sorry, Clary. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered against it. "I didn't want to hurt you and yet, the exact opposite happened. I just wanted to protect you Clary. Being with me isn't going to do any good to you.

"Jace?" A small soft voice whispered.

I looked up and saw Clary. "Oh my… You're okay!"

"Hah, yeah. Well, as close as it gets."

"Listen, Clary I'm–"

She stopped me from continuing. "I know. I heard you and it's alright. I'm sorry if I just sprung it on you. That wasn't my intention."

"And the yelling… I know you don't like it, I just didn't want to hurt you and yet I did but…" I sighed. My reasons don't sound like reasons. They sounded more like excuses.

"I get it. You're not ready to accept these new feelings. I know you've shut everyone away from you. And I know you feel the same way about me, you're just not used to people caring about you in that way. And I can wait, Jace. I can and I will because I am undeniably in love with you, Jace Herondale."

I smiled then leaned in to kiss her cheek.

The nurses came into the room just then.

They checked whether her vitals were working or whatever it was they said. I looked back at the doorway and saw Isabelle. Then I knew that it was her who called the nurses and told them about Clary's awakening.

"She'll be alright. You both will be."

"I hope so."

* * *

I was flicking through the channels on TV.

The doorbell rang so I went to get the door. Well, not get it as in take it off the hinges, but you know what I mean for you sarcastic people out there.

When I opened the door I saw Clary.

She had a broken left arm and a cut near her right eyebrow.

"Hey," She still had her beautiful smile.

"Hi how are you doing?" I gestured her to come in.

"Alright. Not too bad. How about you?" I closed the door after her.

"I'm good. Nothing broken so yeah."

She nodded.

We sat on the couch together and stayed silent for a while.

Suddenly she stood up and sat on my lap, leaning on my chest.

"I missed you." She whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too, biscuit."

"Biscuit?" She asked raising her head to look up at me.

"Biscuit." I confirmed.

"Haha okay." She smiled then gave me a brief kiss on the the lips.

* * *

**I'm sorry biscuits (yep, I'm going to call you guys biscuits even though it's Magnus's word) I'm really stuck for what should happen next... PLEASE HELP ME! **

**Love you all lots ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	6. IMPORTANT: Redoing Story

A/N – IMPORTANT REWRITING STORY

My dearest readers,

I'm so so so so so sorry that I have been MIA.

Here are my reasons: I was on holiday for almost a month so I couldn't really update then annddd I was lazy and just didn't know how to continue my stories so I started some new stories just to test the waters, they'd been on my ideas list for a long time so I wanted to make a start with them (including LFF sequel), I just felt like writing something new. But now I miss writing for my old stories and I've kept you waiting for too long so….

I will be **updating** my stories (hopefully at least 3) soon.

With Now I'm a Believer, I really feel like **rewriting** it because, I don't really like it and I have no vision for it anymore… I have a different idea but I will keep the parts and characteristics that you guys liked about the story. **I do want to know if you guys are alright with this considering there 76 of you following and 40 who have favourited this.  
**

Thanks SOOOO much for your patience.

Love from and see you soon, Liz Ashley xxx


End file.
